


The Living Years

by AncientElfin



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Adventure, M/M, No Beta for this as I am too shy, Please be kind this is my first work, Some Romance, This is mild angst, This starts out in the past and fast forwards through time and chapters, To you know talk directly to people ; ;, rating will change if Smut happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientElfin/pseuds/AncientElfin
Summary: This is certainly a song fic as I heard a song on the radio and the plot bunnies for this fic was born. This is marked for Major Character death because of past deaths! Bear with me as I work towards current day I have to establish some things!
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lingzhui, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, ZhuiLing - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Living Years

Every generation  
Blames the one before  
And all of their frustrations  
Come beating on your door 

3 Years after Nightless City 

It was late in the night the Sparks amidst snow filled the air with a fragrant floral scent and the moon shone full in the night sky. The two children played under a tree, one barely toddling resplendent in the gold and cream of the Lanling Jin Sect, the other dressed ethereal in the flowing white robes of the Gusu Lan Sect. Nearby their guardian's spoke in a low voice trying to keep the worst from the children at hand. They were too young to understand the troubles of the cultivation world and it was better that they play close by. 

The slight smile that played at the edges of Jin Guangyao's lips did not falter though the body language said that he was absolutely weary. His gaze remained on his nephew making sure the still toddling child did not hurt himself. Qin Su would never forgive him if something happened to the little boy. Whom she often minded along with their own Jin Rusong. "I do not understand it." he spoke low to the tall regal Lan Xichen who stood thoughtfully at his side. "They are constantly wanting more protection. When I suggested protection they decide that I am attempting to do.." he gave a mirthless little laugh. "I am not sure what they assume I am doing." he admitted and he could not avoid the sensation of feeling less than good enough. They would always judge him as they had never truly judged his father Jin Guangshan. Somehow, even having his dirty laundry aired for all to see, having died in the act with one, they still shook their head and muttered behind closed doors how he was not the man, not the cultivator that his father had been. He wanted to scream--No I am a better man than my father ever was. 

Though he knows even as he thinks it that it is a lie within itself. He is no better and he can only blame the man who had sired him for the blood in his veins and maybe the darkness in his soul. His eyes went back to little Jin Ling who was toddling after an older Lan Sizhui though the other boy was not too much older. He was also kind, where little Jin Rulan was a touch spoiled, he admitted it. He did the things he did to make the boy like him, treasure him. It was not even from the goodness of his heart but rather to be able to say his brother's son loved him more. It soothed his wounded ego, and allowed him to look upon Jin Ling as his own. 

"Will you and your charge be staying on sworn brother ?" the man in resplendent gold asked as he looked over the lotus pond in the garden. They had left the confines of the richness of Carp Tower to allow the children time to run in the garden among the flowers and to the Koi Pond that had been gifted to Jin Ling's mother, the pond the two boys were looking into. "Your presence is missed here in the tower, as is your music.' he stated warmly. Jin Guangyao peered up at his brother a faint smile on his face but this one was honest, and touched his eyes. Not the smile he used as his mask. Not the face that all the world saw. He was just Meng Yao when he was with this man. Something that he never was anyone but him. 

"Originally I had planned to return to Gusu tonight, but seeing as the Conference is spilling over into another day. I will gladly take the kindness of an extended stay." Lan Xichen answered with an incline of his head, he did not bow. Not in private conversation, where Guangyao was his only company outside of the small children in their care. Little Rusong had chosen to stay with his mother and sleep, he was only a little younger then Jin Ling and not as adventurous. Xichen's gaze was cast to the two boys, both were in awe over the lotus that was growing in the pond, and Lan Xichen felt a small pang for the young boy. His mother should have been with him, she should be the one to explain the lotus garden, not he through his stories, and not A-Yao who had known both very well. Still the little face with the vermilion mark turned up to him each time golden eyes huge as he spoke about the past he tried to keep it light, but it was difficult when one's life was brought forth in a time of tragedy. 

His gaze shifted to the older boy who had protectively wrapped his arms around the other boy to keep him from the edge of the pond. Lan Sizhui was another such child who's little light was born in a time of upheaval and war. His very family killed at the hands of the family of the little boy he protected and cherished as Lan Xichen had brought him to play with a little Rulan, because the other had no friends and was not inclined to play with others his age. Would that friendship last when painful truths were revealed. Little Sizhui would not care, it was clear to Xichen the boy was Wangji's and Wangji would raise him to hold no grudges. His darker eyes shifted to his sworn brother, he wasn't sure he could say the same of his second sworn brother whom he knew lived in the shadows. 

"Then of course I will arrange for your rooms to be refurbished with all that you need you are both always welcome here.." the head cultivator said fondly his gaze was also on the two boys. "They have survived such tragedies." he sighed softly. "How is Wangji doing brother Xichen ?" he inquired politely. He knew more than most as he and Lan Xichen often worked together closely on what was needed to stabilize the Cultivation world. Be it planning conferences to air troubles, or establishing Night Hunts to give them all a common cause. Ruling in a time of peace was often more difficult than ruling in a time of war. As it seemed to be nature to seek conflict for many cultivators. 

The mention of the brother that he loved dearly cast a somber cast over Lan Xichen and he gave a small shake of his head. "As well as can be expected.' he said with a heaviness in his heart. "His body is healing but his spirit.." he gave a single shake of his head. "I do not know." he admitted "We were once the closest we could be, but he has withdrawn from even myself." he admitted his gaze going to the heavens and not the man at his side. "It is always hard isn't it, when the heart is involved ?" his voice was tight with unexpressed emotions. 

"It is." agreed the smaller man his tone low. 

How he knew all too well how it was to love and not have that love returned the way you desired. Was it worse to love and loose, or have a love that had to be buried so deeply that it could only be expressed in minimal ways, that it could only be shown by a gift of things and maybe the worst part of it all to know that the object of your affection would never see you in such a light, to know that your heart bled to be near, and it cut just as deep when they left. Lan Xichen if you only knew how cruel your love could be for one such as myself. He shook the thought off unvoiced of course. He would never say words that might make him look at him differently. 

"I admit to not understanding why there is such a issue." came Xichen's voice breaking through the pity that Guangyao directed at himself. 

He realized that the other man had been speaking to him and he had simply not heard anything he said. The small faltered a little and he lifted his gaze up to the Lan Sect Leader and his features softened; he waited to see if he could catch up to the words that were being spoken. His attention shifted between the boys and the man. 

"The watchtowers are a good idea, I assume that their reason for denying this is simply the fact that they fear being spied upon. Yet, I can help but think that if they fear that, then what are they doing that they need to fear such a thing from a Sect that is pledged to protect them." he stated "It really does seem counterproductive to me." he hummed a hand folded behind his back. The elegant man moved slowly, his intent known by the slowness of the action, indicating that his brother should follow if he liked and of course the head cultivator matched his stride. "If they are foolish enough to not accept then what will you do, brother ?" he asked. 

The question brought a good point, what would he do ? Oh, he had already had plans and those plans would be realized, he would do all he could in that instance to have it happen. He knew that the others were for it. Sect Leader Jiang would side with him; they shared the rearing of a little Jin Ling and everyone knew that Sect Leader Lan had spoken in favor. He was certain that Sect Leader Ouyang would also follow in favor. He had a son not much older than Jin Ling and he could see the need for extra protection. Sect Leader Yao was on the fence, he was always on the fence, usually the last to cast a vote so he could make himself seem all that more important. There was already a course of action that would be followed through with, he just couldn't enlighten Lan XIchen. He refused to darken the radiance of this man. "I will try and try again, it is after all for their good." 

It seemed to satisfy the other man who smiled at him in a way that lit the heavens brighter than the moon and he felt himself smiling back. 

"Come Lan Yuan it is time to retire ." he called to the boy in white who held the boy clad in gold and cream by the hand leading him along to turn him over to the head cultivator. 

"Up Shushu." he pleaded and the man in gold swept the little boy up and held him close. "It is time that you also retired." he said softly, giving the slight bow to his brother. "We will see you tomorrow." he promised. 

"Night Rulan," called Lan Yuan to the little boy. 

"Ni Yu-awn." he sounded out the other boy's name but he was and would always be a quick learner. 

"Sect Leader He Su, is it a pleasure as always." he stated to the other man, a brow raised as he glanced at him. "I am surprised to find you joining me here while I practice my guqin." he stated, his gaze rising from the instrument in front of him. To the tall handsome man in front of him. Something about this man always had him on edge. The Tingshan He Sect was not as friendly as most, and his own views seemed to clash with that of the Lanling Jin often. It was as though he were trying to put himself opposite of Jin Guangyao, but he wasn't even on the same page let alone level as the chief cultivator, he had no idea just what he would do to get his way, or the extremes he would go to come to it. "Care to join me ?" he inquired "My playing is not terrible, my teacher is a Lan." the man's tone was friendly, almost coy as though he had no idea why this man was here--of course--it was to debate the point after the conference had long ended for the night. 

The tune he played altered slightly the calming effect of the song that was meant to give succor turned to give a violent edge to the man in front of him. He worked with the song to instill triggers. He and He Su had met like this before, he had talked with him about this, about the borders and oh he had thought it a good idea, it only took the music that he had mastered a darker side of to influence his qi th alter pleasant energies into something--worse. He had a role to play in all of this as did his Sect, it was always going to be unfortunate, but it was also going to be needed. The music grew deadlier with its intent until the man across from him slumped, the suggestion had already been placed, it would only take the proper application of a tune to have him act out--all according to plan. 

A hand shook the man awake and he blinked as though he had no idea where he was. "What-" he began and looked to the chief cultivator with curiosity and sleepiness. "happened ?" he finished as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You rested while I played, I must retire and my wife and child are likely already asleep." Guangyao said quietly as he helped the man up. Never one to try to lord himself over others at least not obviously. 

"Yes, thank you Chief Cultivator." The Sect Leader bowed his head and felt heavy, it had since he had come here and he really did not feel himself. If one could ask Nie Mengjue that would not be surprising given the snake that had taken on the head cultivator seat. 

Qin Su 

"I am not fond of these meeting, husband." Qin Su said from where she fixed her hair in the mirror. Qin Su had several hand maidens but she tended to prefer her own company or that of her favored maid Jin Ying but she had given Jin Ying the evening off as she had assumed she would just paint for the evening and mind Jin Rusong while he played outside the weather was heading into an early dusk and soon winter would be upon them. Her sweet little son would not be able to run around the garden as he so longed to. The Spark Amidst the Snow being his favorite, and no surprise it was displayed everywhere one looked.

"I know A-Su but I need someone to mind the boys, and RuSong does so love little Jin Rulan, what could be the harm of allowing him to play with little Lan Sizhui, the Lan's are also our allies." he said warmly his hand resting gently on his wife's shoulders as his face appeared alongside her's in the mirror they bore a resemblance that he could no longer pretend he did not see. However, his smile never once faltered and fancied her affection in his gaze. He did love her; it was not how he should have he also knew this. Still, she was content with their son and he was content to allow her to pamper him. This was going to hurt them all but he was powerless to stop what had to be done. 

It's for the better of all. He had to remind himself, when in truth it was better for him he ignored the voice of his conscience it barely sounded in his head anymore. He had murdered that voice when he had murdered his oldest sworn brother.

"You can call back Jin Ying I am sure she would be content to help you." he offered but his wife shook her head no. She had given the woman a day off, she already worked so hard and she rarely got time to herself and Qin Su could not bring herself to impose on that time. Jin Ying was being courted by one of the Bailing Ouyang Sect and she wanted her favorite maid to have happiness, even if it meant she might lose her to a new Sect even though she could ask to have her young suitor claimed into the Lanling Jin Sect, her husband would give her that so not to be parted from her beloved maid, but she would wait to see how things might play out. 

"No, I can mind three children." she touched her husband's face lightly with a delicate hand. She had never been one to do him wrong and had nothing but love in her heart for him. He feared it would all change should she discover the truth of the matter. Still there was a reassurance in having her dedication, her love. It meant much. If he could only gain the love of the one he desired as much he might be content. Though that voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's whispered in his head. You will never be content with Meng Yao. He bowed to his wife. 

"I must go and prepare for our guests. I thank you for your kindness." 

Qin Su gave him that lovely little smile again and she rose from her vanity to change watching her husband depart from the Fragrance Palace hurried. She thought the man worked so hard. He should take some time off but there was always something going on with someone that required his attention.

It did not take long for the elegant Madam Jin to appear where the children were gathered and to take them to the lunch that they were holding before the conference would continue. "Come along dearling." she said sweetly as she held Rusong's hand on one side his toddling steps were the ones she matched. Jin Ling was always shy towards her and she couldn't understand why, she had nothing but love for her nephew. " Rulan.." she said in a soft voice. "It's okay." still the small boy's lower lip extended and his eyes clouded with tears. Lan Yuan caught his hand which the toddler allowed as he had been kind to him. Sizhui then shyly reached for the sleeve of Qin Su's robe to hold on and there was warmth in her smile for this child. She had heard he had been orphaned much like little Rulan, and it tugged at her motherly heartstrings. 

She gave an incline of her head in greeting those who passed her pausing to bow to Sect Leader's she encountered. When Lan Xichen paused to thank her for minding the children including Lan Sizhui he offered her a small bow and both chuckled when little Rusong was excited and made a mad grab for the tall, elegant Lan Sect leader's hand. Xichen leaned and hugged the boy close regardless of where they were, he was after all Rusong's god father. Should something unforeseeable happen to his parents Xichen had promised both Qin Su and Guangyao that he would raise little Rusong as his own.

"Come along Rusong." Qin Su said serenely 

"Nnn." The little boy protested he had not seen Xichen since he had visited as the Sect Leader had been busy. 

Qin Su gave a little sigh and reached to take him but Lan Xichen chuckled softly "It is fine sister." he promised "I will take him to his father, we are just having lunch. I will return him by the time the conference begins. Again I thank you for your maternal kindness to Lan Yuan, and little Jin Ling. " a hand brushed affectionately for each boy in turn. He was only able to see Rulan, when he was here as Sect Leader Jiang had a certain problem with Lan Wangji and he knew where it stemmed from but it was not something he could fix easily. It was going to take many meetings he knew. Wangji was not given to forgiving it was one of the Sect rules he could not follow, not since the loss of Wei Wuxian and again there was the sensation of powerlessness when he caught sight of Sect leader Jiang who just sneered faintly and turned his attention back to Sect Leader Ouyang. 

It was a typical day in Jinlintai until an outraged voice came from the front of the audience chamber drawing attention from the elegant meal that was being served. There were many gasps, and some outraged words. 

"Whh--" 

"What are you doing ?" 

"He Su !!!.” the shock of the man’s very wife was apparent. 

“What...what is going on ?” asked Qin Su as she pushed the two children behind her on instinct they were just small children and if there was going to be violence. Immediately the woman had a protective guard around her. However it blocked her from seeing what was happening in the throne room beyond. 

The staggering thought that her little Rusong was within that room caused her heart to pound hard in her chest. Her free hand went to her heart. There was the sensation that something was wrong was it a mother’s instinct it had to be.


End file.
